Spencerladdin
by AshAndPikachuRock
Summary: Spencer Wright is your regular street rat, stealing with his chameleon, Pascal. But with the help of the ghost, Billy Joe Cobra, he gets his life changed forever!


Far away in a desert, a figure was riding a camel to somewhere. The figure was a meerkat with beige fur, red hair, and a peach underbelly. This was no other than Timon, one half of the 'Hakuna Matata' duo from The Lion King. He began to sing as he rode on.

Timon: _**O**_**_h I come from a land_**

**_From a faraway place  
Where the caravan camels roam  
Where it's flat and immense  
And the heat is intense_**  
**_It's barbaric, but hey-it's home!  
When the wind's at your back  
And the sun's from the west  
And the sand in the glass is right  
Come on down,  
Stop on by  
Hop a pegasus and fly  
To another Toonian night!_**

**_Toonian nights  
Like Toonian days  
More often than not  
Are hotter than hot  
In a lot of good ways_**

**_Toonian nights  
'Neath Toonian moons  
A fool off his guard  
Could fall and fall hard  
Out there on the dunes._**

Timon finally

_reached where he was heading; Toon City. The camel stopped, out of breath, and flopped to the ground. He saw his friend, a red warthog named Pumbaa. Pumbaa saw him too and walked over, "Hi, buddy." he said to Timon. "Ahh, good evening to you, Pumbaa!" He smiled. "Please, come a little closer." Pumbaa leaned closer, and Timon gasped, "Ack! Not that close! You smell like heck!" Pumbaa apologized and looked around, "So, where are we?" Timon sputtered, "Why, do you see the sign? It clearly says "Welcome to Toon City!" so that's where we are!" "Oh." Pumbaa replied, laying down. "Toon City is a place of mystery, of enchantment, and_ the_ finest merchandise this side of the river Zambei, on sell today, come on down!" Pumbaa stared as Timon opened his shop. "Hey Timon, what's all of these thing-a-mi-jigs?" Timon picked up one, "Ah, this? Heh heh, yes, it's combination hookah and coffee maker!" Some fries poured into his hand, "Also makes Julienne fries. And it won't break!" He tapped it on the table, "Will not-" The contraption fell apart, "It broke." Pumbaa grunted, "Yeah, I'm bored. I'm gonna go eat grubs." Timon said, "Whoa, Pumbaa! There's more! Like this!" He pulled out a tupperware, "I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen." He pried it open, and it made a raspberry noise. "Ahh… good as always." Pumbaa yawned, "Still bored, sorry buddy. But I have some bugs to eat." He began to walk away, but Timon blocked him, "Wait, don't go, buddy!" Pumbaa looked at him, "What other junk do you have to show me?" Timon laughed, "I can see you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider…. this." He pulled out a magic lamp. "What's a foolish old lamp used for?" Pumbaa asked as he began to tip-toe away. "Do not be fooled by it's boring appearance. Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts." He saw what Pumbaa was doing, and rushed to stop him again. "Ah, Pumbaa, this is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young boy's life. A young boy who like this lamp, was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?" Pumbaa nodded, "If it's a good one." Timon nodded, "Oh yes, it is good." He poured some shiny sand into his hand. "It begins on a dark night." Timon threw the sand into the sky, where it formed a starry nightscape. "Where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose."_

_We faded into a night where a little man waits on his horse. He is a rather old man with white hair that sticked up, wrinkles on his face, and a black suit. He was Sam Hoover. Next to him on the horse was a koala-like experiment. He was blue with a small and slender body and bat-like ears. This was Experiment 626, better known by his nickname Lilo gave him, Stitch. A teenager hopped off one of the horses. He had gray skin, orange curvy horns, white makeup, a black shirt and pants, and a purple Capricorn symbol on his shirt. He was Gamzee Makara. While not being a cartoon himself, he lived in Comic City. "You, are late." spoke Sam angrily. "A thousand apologies, O patient one." Gamzee said. "You have it then?" Sam asked. "I had to club a few lowbloods to get it." He pulled out half of the medallion. Sam reached out for it, but Gamzee yanked it back, "Ah, ah, ahhh! The treasure!" Stitch made a noise as he jumped by and grabbed the medallion. "Ouch!" Sam grinned, "Trust me, my pungent friend. You'll get what's coming to you." Stitch gave him the medallion and said, "224% !#F#45453r$57! %5&3!" Sam pulled out the other half of the medallion. He connected them, and the insect medallion began to grow. Finally, it flew out of Sam's hand, scaring the horses, and was off towards the dunes. "Quick, follow the trail!" Sam shouted. All rode off, following the glowing speck of light, until it reached a large dune. It separated into two and the halves plunged into the dune. All that remained were the two glowing points of light on the dune. But then the dune began to rise up, transforming into a giant wolf's head, with the glowing points serving as the eyes. "At last, after all my years of searching, the cave of wonders!" grinned Sam. "%435353%$^%$^%&$%%^&454!" barked Stitch. "By Hussie!" exclaimed Gamzee. "Now, remember! Bring me the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine!" Gamzee started to approach the wolf's mouth, which form's the entrance to the cave. He chuckled as he went. "$%$^$^#^#$63^#! %$^$%634653^34^4!" Now that Stitch and Sam are alone, Stitch turned into his true form. He sprouted an extra pair of legs, an antenna, and several porcupine quills on his back. "Jeez, where'd ya dig this bozo up?" Sam put his finger to his lips and shushed him. Gamzee reached the cave, but was blown away by the roar of the cave's speaking. "Who dares disturb my slumber?" growled the wolf's head. "It is I, Gamzee, a humble troll." The wolf snarled, "Know this. Only one may enter. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough." Gamzee looked at Sam with a questioning look, to what he replied, "What are you waiting for? Go on!" Gamzee hesitated, and then moved one foot inside of it's mouth. With great apprehension, he planted his foot down. Nothing happened. Relieved, he began his trek again. Then another howl, but sounded more like a roar, came. Gamzee gasped and tried to run back, but the wolf's mouth slammed shut and the dune collapsed to normal. "Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough." The cave echoed as it melted back, leaving only Sam, Stitch, and the two halves of the medallion that were once eyes. The sand blew up and knocked Stitch into the sand, face-down. Once it was all over, Stitch unburied himself from the sand, coughing as he did so. "I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this, look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting." He jumped up besides Sam. ( Aren't Sam and Stitch the same size? I've only seen a few episodes of DTMG… I've learned stuff from friends though. ) "Patience, Stitch. Patience. Gamzee was obviously less than worthy." The blue experiment laughed and said sarcastically, "Oh, there's a big surprise! That's an incred-I think I'm gonna get a glitch and die from not surprise! What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-" Sam pinched his mouth shut. "Yes, we do. Only one may enter. I must find this one, this- diamond in the rough."_

_Last notes: To all of the Gamzee fans; I'm sorry to make him the their who was killed in the beginning. I was going to make Old Man McGucket from Gravity Falls the thief, but he doesn't make sense as the their._

_By the way, characters from mentioned cartoons ( or whatever, in order of appearance ):_

_Timon, Pumbaa - The Lion King_

_Sam Hoover - Dude, That's My Ghost!_

_Stitch - Lilo and Stitch ( Uh, duh? )_

_Gamzee - Homestuck ( It's a comic, so don't go bothering to look up 'homestuck cartoon'. There are animations by Octopimp on Youtube though. They're a bit inappropriate, so I wouldn't advise kids under 11 to read Homestuck or watch the animations. )_

_Cave of Wonders - Aladdin, except the lion head is a wolf head._


End file.
